Talk:Kick/@comment-5463410-20130706050409/@comment-7185161-20130706062151
You know, I've been real the whole time. You wanna know what isn't real about me Brooke? My name. My name was never Dee, my name doesn't even start with the letter D but that is my personal name. So yes I know it's stupid to make a fake name but it protects me from stalkers. You know why I liked this place Brooke? It's because I found people who made me feel welcomed and I could actually trust them. I felt like I didn't belong and where I am I feel like I'm the outcast. I feel like the only same person around. People my age were growing up to fast. They did and talked about stuff most twelve year olds don't even know about. I felt like the world has gone mad. That society is a joke. But when I came here I met you and different people that were like me. Random, funny and sarcastic. We did things differently and had fun and had many laughs. But most importantly we had one thing that I thought I wouldn't ever be able to have with people. Trust I've had trust issues when I was 9. All because of a best friend that turned into a total bitch. Se had turned my friends against me. For two years, two fucking years of my life I was miserable. I felt like the world hated me and getting out of bed in the morning was actually like a chore. I felt alone and sad. I was only in the 4th grade and I felt depressed. At the ages of 8-10 I was depressed. And it was all because of a phony sad excuse of a friend. And to this day forward even when I am happy I still wonder why? I wonder what I did something wrong that made her hate me. I wonder if I was that terrible of a friend to make her hate me. So unlocked my self up and built walls inside thy I made sure to never break down. But when I came here I started to learn how to trust people from this place. You guys made me happy. But when anyone had a problem I did my best to help them. Why? Because the world is so messed up people on here wanted to commit suicide thinking there lives were terrible. I gave advice to people in different countries that I have never met and probably never will so they can live. And when I see that they decided not too I smile knowing that another person in this world today is still breathing. I came on here and I didn't expect to have a great time meeting people. I had no idea this would happen in my life. I only came on here because I loved Kickin it. So what if the show is fake! The reason I met you and everyone here was because of this fake show. Even though these characters and stories are fake they all brought us together! We all came here because the show is something were fans of. We're still kids and we can have imagination. Is that so bad? But now that this whole Kickin it is ending thing is tearing us all apart! I am not leaving here! I have made so many friends and met people and I can't seem to bear the thought of leaving! If you never liked the show or didn't feel close then why did you come here? I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway Brooke but really if you weren't close then why waste your breath on fakes like us? And one thing I don't get is if we're so fake and were all pesos then why give personal info about yourself? Why tell us all this stuff about your family, crush friends and your life if you don't want a pedophile coming on here and finding you? So Brooke, whatever you're thinking about this wiki if its fake just remember this. Weare the people that had listened to you talk about you're life, We are the people that gave you advice when it came to Nick or fangirl over your moments with him, we are the people that have you advice when you were at your lowest point and wee the ones that told you to not give up because we cared about you so much. And... It was all because of Kickin it. A fake show. Brooke if you leave or not I will still remember you and care for you. I'm truly sorry if I hurt you from this comment because I'm not the kind of person to be like that but I am just saying how I feel. I'm really sorry if I made you cry or make you mad but I need to say this. I'll Miss you Brooke! I'll miss the random, funny, kind, Lama loving, Joey Graceffa Fangirling amazing Brookelyn that I met on the Kickin it wiki.